


Renewed Dreams

by SeafoamTaide



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Although it's not exactly their first meeting huh, Meeting the new overseer, Post-Game, The Bard is called Kiwi and is they/them, some introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamTaide/pseuds/SeafoamTaide
Summary: The bard visits the spirit realm on a whim and finds someone familiar.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Renewed Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had, really short thing. If there are any big like grammar/spelling mistakes please tell me! I don't have anyone to check my stuff, so, yeah. 
> 
> I hope it's ok! I really loved the game and the few fics here already really inspired me.

Kiwi stared up at their ceiling, lying on their back after having just woken up in bed. It had been about a week since they had saved the world. 

It was still hard to believe that they had done all that. Not that they ever doubted themself for a second! But, well, it's still such a grand achievement…

And yet, Kiwi still thought of what they had lost. The overseers, most of whom they never got to meet, all suffered so much from the end. Death was never fun no matter how little or much you knew the one who bit it.

They got out of bed and quickly changed into their favorite outfit, embellished with their favorite hat. The outfit they wore nearly every day. The outfit they wore around the world. 

Determined to get their mind off of recently troubling topics, they have a quick breakfast before zipping out the door. The air was fresh and vibrant, filling their lungs as they took a deep breath. The birds sang simple calls that Kiwi easily harmonized with, the melodies combining and filling the air in the meadow. They took the new route they had recently mapped out to get back to town, seeing as their usual jaunt was chock full of spirit world vines from the Dream King's domain. 

The Dream King… still left a bit of a sour taste in their mouth. They felt sad and a little bit mad, but he had done nothing wrong. He was just trying to live, and that was perfectly reasonable! But selfish, too, and sometimes Kiwi wondered if maybe they could have saved the other overseers if he had just given up his piece of the song. 

But then again, seeing the fully corrupted form of the overseers… No wonder he was running. That must be terrifying, to know one day you'd turn into something awful, with nothing you could do to stop it.

They shook their head as if to dispel the train of thought as they passed the recently reinforced signpost pointing ahead to the village, and to the Tree of Slumber up and back a ways. Maybe later they could check up there for Mask, see if the relatively cryptic individual had fallen asleep again. Would the tree still have the same effect without the overseer? Hmm. Kiwi had never really investigated the tree after the events of last week. Maybe today was the time.

As they stepped out of the last tree line separating them from the village, Clyde greeted them cheerfully from a chair he had set up right outside his door. Kiwi wore a chipper smile and sang out a little greeting in response before continuing to the center of the village to see what everyone was up to today. Marley approached them almost immediately, inquiring about their day so far and whatnot. They chatted for a while before the bard felt the need to move again. Politely ending the conversation with a smile, they skipped back the way they came.

It was almost noon by the time Kiwi began the trek up the hill, singing as they went. They quickly reached the tree and noted that one: the characteristic snoring was missing at the moment, and two: Mask wasn’t here after all. Oh well, they're known for showing up whenever they feel like it. A very go with the flow type of person. Though Kiwi hadn't seen them since the end, which worried them a bit. Hopefully, Mask made it ok. 

They settled under the tree for a moment to take it all in. The trees rustled in a slight breeze, creating a strangely quiet scene despite the many sounds of nature echoing. It was just so loud, before. They remembered the first time they'd traveled up here. The rumble like thunder filling the whole grove had worried them, but of course, now they knew it had simply been the Dream King. It was funny, comparing what they knew now to what they knew then. So much had changed in so little time…

A bird lands nearby and trills out a tune expectantly, asking for another duet. Kiwi startles a bit, scaring the small thing. They must have been dozing off! Guess this place still had its old effects, good to know. They stood up and stretched some. It was an unexpected nap, but it sure was refreshing! Maybe that was a lingering effect, too.

After considering a bit on whether they should just go, they tentatively got into a position prime for singing and began the overseer song. They didn't think it would work, seeing as the Dream King was definitely gone and the ruins of the spirit world clearly dotted the landscape, but still, they sang. The bird, now perched on a nearby tree, mimics the song the best it can. Compared to the other songs they'd learned, this one was oh so simple, but it carried a weight to it that Kiwi expressed as much as they could through the song. Though they sang without lyrics, their own emotions over their journey and their experiences unintentionally slid into the song, each note dragging out much longer in their mind than in reality.

And then it was over in mere moments. As they sat there, beginning to feel the shame of having thought it might impossibly work, they could barely finish the thought before they were whisked away in a familiar rush. The world turned topsy turvy before dissolving into a decidedly familiar landscape and they let out a laugh as they entered the spirit realm.

And although the world reflected the bard's memories of the place, some things were just a bit off. The general aesthetic of the place was the same, with minor color changes here or there, but the layout was entirely different. But that was within reason, from what they remembered of people's description of the way it worked. It's also entirely likely the whole place just got renewed with the world or something, leaving room for new stuff! But even so, the same familiar castle rested in the difference, and as curiosity took hold, they marched onwards.

Most of the singing puzzles were about the same, the flowers helped and the birds too with just a touch of music! They would never get over the way the plants would move with their voice. The castle soon dominated Kiwi's field of vision, looming silently ahead. While the rumbles of the snoring before might have worried them, the quiet now unnerved them. What were they looking for here? They'd just find themself in an empty castle and feel bad. They should just leave. 

But then again, they wanted to see what it was like now. Maybe the dream fairy had come back! If… If the fairies had survived, that is… 

They steeled themself for the sadness and opened the door, and when no one was there their heart sank. But then they pushed onwards because they hadn't found either of the previous two lounging around in the opening hallway before, had they? They got to the throne room and found… an entirely different person resting atop it. Her face wore surprise, and Kiwi is sure theirs mirrored it. Then she abruptly got up and started "You! What are you doing here?"

Taken aback, Kiwi forced a pleasant face and went on "I was just, ah, curious about… the spirit realm. Sorry. I didn't even think I'd get in here, honestly. Surprised the old song worked, but I guess that's-" then cut off, not wanting to upset the new overseer (?). "Sorry, I'll just go, if you don't… Want me, here..."

She sat down again, her purple dress smothered by the sides of the chair. "Sorry, meow hasn't had any visitors since… since all  _ that  _ happened," she stated, waving a paw around for emphasis, "meow just didn't expect the first one to be you, but that would make the most sense, wouldn't it. Come to torment meow like you did with the Dream King?"

Kiwi had a bit of whiplash as she spoke, and they connected the dots. "Wait, so, you're the Dream Fairy from before?" They gasped. She looked so different now! And big! "Oh, and I'm not- I'm not trying to bother you! Really."

"Yeah, that's meow. Whatever you did gave meow a promotion. Though meow'll never be as good as Dream King, meow thinks." The Dream Queen's eyes slit a bit "So what do you want then?" 

"Nothing! Really, I didn't mean to come here, or, well, I didn't expect to. But then I did, and I came here, and…"

"So you're leaving now?"

"Yeah, I'll go now, I guess. Sorry for bothering you." They turned to go, smiling to themself a bit. It was really cute that the Dream Fairy kept her little speaking quirk even as an overseer. 

Right as they reached the door for the throne room, from behind him, the Dream Queen speaks up again, although quieter this time. "And… thank you."

The bard turns once again "for what?"

"For everything you did. Meow misses Dream King… but meow is happy earth still exists. And the others… I'm sure they'd appreciate a visit, too." 

Kiwi smiles wide and sings out "You're welcome!" Before skipping down the hall once more, already thinking about going to visit all the places they'd been. They'd see the overseers and catch up with all their friends!

But first, they were totally going to tell Miriam about this.


End file.
